Tragic Decisions
by CynKyuketsuki
Summary: AU/ KanamexZero yaoi. Zero's refusal to feed has left him dying and weak. Kaname is now faced with a painful choice; let the male die or force his will for the male to live. But either choice is painful for both young men. What is there left to do but go with instict?


**Ello, all! Sooo, due to some sad events, I wrote this story yesterday. Quick little one shot, Kaname x Zero as the pair. No like yaoi? NO READ! Lol. Anyway. It started as chara death, and then it ended up a sad but happy like ending. Not quite sappy, but eh. I hope you guys enjoy it! :] Btw, I no own charries, just the storyline. Haha. But this may have a sequel, I'm not sure. I have no idea how I would continue it if I tried to write a sequel. Owo  
**

* * *

**Tragic Decisions**

_'It shouldn't have to end this way.'_ Kaname Kuran thought as he walked down the halls of Cross Academy in his Night Class uniform. There had to be a way to save him despite his stubbornness. He paused as he looked towards the Night Class dorm and sighed. There had to be a way for Zero to survive the ailment that he refused to be cured of. Kaname looked back down the hall and then continued walking. Yuki had already told him Zero would see no one, but Kaname wasn't just anyone. He was someone to the hunter turned half-vampire. He didn't knock as he entered and seemed to glide as he neared the bed.

"Damnit, Yuki, I said, go away." Zero murmured as he lay on his side; back towards the bedroom door.

"I wasn't aware I was female, Zero." Kaname replied. As soon as he spoke, Zero gasped and sat up, hissing as a wave of pain overtook him. "You shouldn't move so fast." He said calmly, moving to brush some of Zero's hair from his face. "It will only make your pain worse."

"So what?" Zero replied. "I decided to let this destroy me, the pain is only a part of what's left dying."

"You don't have to die, Zero. If you would only feed-"

"I won't do that!" Zero cut the male off, his eyes a bit glossy but determined. Kaname sighed as he moved to sit on the bed next to the male. "You know I won't, so why bring it up?" he demanded softly.

"Because you know, deep down, that I care more for you than anyone else." Kaname replied, leaning over to kiss Zero's forehead. "Not even Yuki holds as much priority as you." He felt Zero sigh and gave a small smile. "Am I wrong?"

"No, but to do what you want…just to save me…" Zero shook his head sharply. "You already said it would run the risk of making you sick, why would I take a chance like that?!" he argued in a heated whisper.

"Because I can recover, unlike yourself, Zero." Kaname reassured. "Will you find a way past you stubborn what if's and trust me, love?" he asked, leaning down to lay a gentle kiss on Zero's neck.

Zero shivered as he was kissed, but shook his head. "No. I won't risk your life, Kaname. They need you too much."

"The Council only needs a lap dog, which I am not one to follow the orders of puckish old men and their vices." Kaname replied. "Zero, I will not lose you." He said flatly, locking his eyes on Zero's. "If need be, I will force you to live."

"Won't it hurt me?" Zero asked, a smirk on his face.

"For the moment," Kaname replied, placing a hand on Zero's left leg, holding it on the bed. "But once you're better, it won't matter."

"You don't honestly think I'll let you force yourself on me?"

Kaname smirked this time. "I did once, correct?" The fierce blush that covered Zero's face made him chuckle. It was because of that that they had gotten together. Kaname had finally lost his patience and claimed Zero, who had fought at first but soon gave in. They'd been involved secretly ever since. "This involves your life. I won't see you throw it away because of fear."

"I have no fear," Zero mouthed off, frowning at his lover. "You know that."

"We shall see," Kaname said. Moving to put his chest against Zero's and force the other back, one hand moving to hold down the silver haired male's right shoulder. With the graceful speed of his heritage, Kaname took Zero lips against his own in a deep kiss that Zero could never refuse. And this time was no different. Zero replied willingly, opening his mouth as he responded to Kaname's touch. The vampire knew what he was doing, though, and used a fang to cut his lip before he began to return the kiss, his blood falling into Zero's mouth easily.

Zero moaned softly as Kaname deepened the kiss, ad he used his free arm to pull Kaname closer, enjoying the kiss more than any one before. It had been a long moment when Zero realized why he was enjoying it so much more, blood was mixed with the kiss. He pulled away and shoved at Kaname, but failed as he hissed in pain. It wasn't as bad as any pain before the kiss, and Zero knew it was due to Kaname's blood. The only cure for his ailment, the only way to heal his deathbed fever, was blood. Vampire blood would make him better, but not just such, for it had to be the blood of his mate. "Don't."

"Why not?" Kaname said. "Because you don't want to hurt me?" It took the male a long moment to nod in answer to the pureblood's question, during which time Kaname deepened the cut in his mouth. "Then let me share a secret with you. Seeing you like this hurts me far worse than losing some of myself." He increased his grip on Zero's leg and shoulder and used all his strength to force his lips back to Zero's. When he was met with another barrier, he nipped at the other's lip to force it open and slid his tongue in to make sure Zero complied as he fought.

For the next five minutes, which felt like eternity to him, Zero both enjoyed and fought Kaname's will, and even as he hurt himself to make the vampire stop. It hurt like hell as he tried to keep Kaname alive, and at last, he could no longer move due to the severe pain coursing his body. He went still and tried to keep his composure. No way would he let Kaname see tears on his cheeks.

Kaname pulled away and took a deep breath. Yes, he was a bit weak, but he would recover easily. And Zero, his beloved Zero…was still as a statue with pain. He leaned in the kiss Zero's neck, collar bone, chest, and abdomen. At last, he looked back at the male and sighed. "You're body has to die, Zero, but you'll be back." He said. He stroked Zero's cheek lovingly and a tear slid down his face. "You will come back to me, Zero. Because I know you'll want to spar for this." He replied, chuckling in a weak voice. "Remember, Zero. I love you, forever. And forever is now equal to us both." He closed his eyes as Zero's breathing became near non-existent, dying before the change would begin. He kissed the male one last time and moved to stand. "But this decision is the hardest I have ever been forced to make." He sighed softly and moved to the door, taking one last look at Zero's form, the last time the male would stand between human and vampire, and closed the door.

"For us both, I had to keep you alive, Zero. I won't go on without you."


End file.
